


A Faint Dream

by sensualsins



Category: OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualsins/pseuds/sensualsins
Summary: Sometimes we take things for granted, as a result we don't realize it until they're gone. Most of the time, that's all it takes for us to realize our mistake, but by then it's too late. Mugi was a dropout, one who couldn't live up to her parents' expectations and dealt with a rough family. As such, she grew up thick-skinned and tomboyish, often relying on herself. That's right, was, now she finds herself in the body of someone who clearly isn't her. Is this a second chance? Regardless, Mugi plans to make the most of it.
Relationships: Ayanokoji Seika/Original Female Character(s), Fujioka Haruhi/Original Female Character(s), Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), Kasanoda Ritsu/Original Character(s), Morinozuka Takashi/Original Female Character(s), Ootori Kyoya/Original Female Character(s), Suoh Tamaki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Faint Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired the the BL manhwa At The End of The Road.

It was a foggy night, quiet even, just another late night Monday here in outskirts of Bunkyo, Tokyo. [Mugi](https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/86fbafff1905f2f6ade31eecf68ddf42.jpg) had reluctantly gotten up this morning, with the craziest dream she swears - it felt so real. She was walking down the road just like this, but in the body of another girl, someone she hardly recognized. She was a looker alright, but there was something off-putting about her with her meekness. Her confidence was way too low for someone of her esteem, but moving on... she saw the light go green, letting Mugi know she could walk. She turned left then right before continuing her way down the crosswalk, humming a small tune in the back of her throat.

Similar to how she was already half-way towards the other side, she had been run over. That definitely caused her to jolt up from the bed this morning, soaked in sweat, which is odd in her case considering she rarely gets dreams like this. "One helluva dream, that's for sure," Mugi muttered to herself, chuckling, she could remember it so vividly. Suddenly, a blinding light came from her left and she seemed to blink - a heavy force hitting her, her world spiraling.

Civilians nearby gasped and cried out, the sound of the truck screeching to a stop. "Oh my god! Someone call 110 and 119!" What just happened?... blood pooled from beneath Mugi's soon to be corpse. She couldn't feel the pain, but the surroundings were becoming fainter, darker even. The panicked voices of the civics and even the driver began to fade out. So this was it, huh? Her lids got heavier, yet despite that she continued to fight, but even her will was not enough. No, _no_ \- she doesn't want to die, she can't die just yet... she wants to live.

 **I want to live**.

Her body seemed to give up, lids fluttering shut as her skin became deathly pale - her breathing coming to a halt. The ambulance arrived, people had began to crowd around and by then the driver was arrested. They needed to rush her to the ER, regardless of how hopeless she seemed right now, they had to try.

* *

Her eyes shot open, when met with the harsh white of the hospital she grimaced, straining her eyes. A small hiss left her teeth as she squinted, adjusting to the light and color... she really disliked the hospital. She slowly sat up, expecting the pain to follow afterwards only to be met with nothing. Most curious, she slipped off the bed and with bare feet, made her way to the restroom. _Ergh_ , she needed to take a shit... the sound of the toilet flushing emitted from the bathroom, and Mugi began to wash her hands. She completely tensed when she caught a glimpse of unfamiliar pink. Okay, her hair was **not** pink - it was a seaweed type of green and no one could have dyed it when she was asleep.

'Cause one, she hardly has any friends that were close enough to her dye it, she doesn't even think the hospital would even permit it. Two, there's no goddamn way this was her because the [person](https://i.ibb.co/F32jXJs/subsource-done-button-uid-6143-CB03-9-AE0-4-F0-A-A1-D2-04-BE0-E9-A7-DC7-1608415598119-source-other-o.jpg) in front of her was drop dead friggin' gorgeous. Wait... with cleaned off hands, drying them off, she began to touch her face and admire herself in the mirror. "This person is the same girl from my dream," Her words were of honey milk, very pleasing to the ears unlike her normally raspy and deep one. 

"How in the hell did this happen?" With frantic hands, she continued to touch herself all over the face, even going as far as to pinch herself. Mugi flinched, cursing under her breath, "Damn these perfect manicured nails," She rubbed her throbbing ( now slightly red ) cheek, gritting her teeth. Mugi pulled the restroom's door open only to be met with a wide eyed nurse. She was gaping like some fish out of water, completely flabbergasted for some weird reason. "You're... awake?" The clipboard from her hands fell, Mugi in turn raised a questionable brow, "Am I not supposed to be?" Without even answering her, the nurse rushed out.

"Okay now that was just plain rude." She uttered under her breath, walking over to the hospital bed she took a seat. She grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on, bored out of her mind and dwelling in the depths of her mind. This was completely bizarre, no explanation could explain this sort of situation. Wait, did that mean that the other person was in her body?

 **Flick**. Mugi switched the channel, skimming through the tv shows and movies that were on - along with some news and such. **Flick**. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a doctor and four other nurses burst through the door. Mugi clutched her chest, wide-eyed, "My word... she really is awake," The doctor breathed out, bewildered and at awe, "Quickly, alert her parents." One of the nurses left the room to do just that, Mugi stared at the doctor who carefully approached her, "How are you feeling, Lady Vasiliev?" She was someone of high society, huh?

"I'm feeling great." Mugi replied, short and simple - nothing more, nothing less. The doctor nodded and began to jot down something onto his clipboard, "Do you remember what happened?" Scrunching her brows together, she refrained from giving him shit. He was asking obvious questions, but he was also just doing his job so she can't complain. "I got run over by a truck."

The doctor seemed to frown at the response, squinting down at his paper, "And what is your name?" That caused her to bite her bottom lip. "I... uh, I don't know much other than the fact my last name is apparently Vasiliev." The doctor nodded and wrote more down, forehead creasing. "I'm sorry, but can someone tell me why everyone was so shocked I'm awake?" A few nurses had been working on her, checking her vitals and such. Each of them paused, glancing among another, the doctor cleared his throat, "Well, you see, you weren't supposed to wake up." Mugi allowed for that to sink in, she was still wrapping her head around the whole body swap thing.

"How long have I been in a coma?" Silence, it was suffocating and it was beginning to get on Mugi's nerves. "Six months."

A scoff of disbelief and Mugi's leaning back, to be honest that much time away from her body wasn't all bad. Not like she would be missed, neither family or friends would visit her if she was in the hospital. Not like she had any friends to begin with...

"Is there anything else you can remember?" The doctor resumed his questions, but when he received a shake of the head he paused. "I see, well, thank you for your time." The nurse with short chestnut hair returned, whispering something in the ear of the doctor. The man in turn nodded before turning to face Mugi, "Your parents are here," Oh boy, well, she couldn't reject the visit. Silently nodding, the doctor then gave confirmation to allow the parents in.

* *

The door was flung open, an unfamiliar man and woman rushing in with tears in their eyes. "Ebenka!¹" Uh, the hell did she just say? The woman had dazzling green eyes and pink hair, curls ending in her lower back. A beauty mark under her left eye, despite her age, looked fairly young. The [man](https://cdn.anisearch.com/images/character/screen/1/1834/full/9050.jpg) bore raven hair and blue eyes, she could fathom just how this girl was able to acquire such attracting features. _I knew it was all genes_ , Mugi was tightly embraced by the both of them, holding her closely. She could feel her mother wetting her shoulder and her father her neck, the doctor cleared his throat in hopes of getting their attention.

The two separated thankfully, she thought she was going to be squeezed until she popped right there. Both adults stared towards the doctor in attentiveness, the doctor gave a small look, "I hate to interrupt, but there was something important I needed to inform you two." At that, both glanced at one another worriedly before back at Mugi then the doctor once more. "I'm afraid your daughter has a severe case of Amnesia." Both parents were absolutely mortified, no parent should have to go through this.

"I'm afraid that her memories won't be returning anytime soon, however, there might be a chance." Yeah, sorry buddy but unfortunately that won't be happening anytime soon. A sob left the woman and in turn the man wrapped an arm around her, in attempt to comfort her, "If you wish to take her home, you're able to. Just check her out in the front, and be sure to take it slow with her," The doctor informed. "Bring her in every Friday so we can run some extra tests on her, just to be sure there's nothing else wrong." With that, the doctor left leaving a sobbing mother and somber father. Mugi? She didn't know how to feel, guilty? She didn't even know these people.

* *

Now dressed in more comfortable [clothes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/92/31/69/9231699d14aaddd7cd1e0980579489eb.jpg), Mugi remained seated in the back of the slick black limo. Should it even be Mugi anymore? She should accustom herself to the name Anais. That way she doesn't end up accidentally ignoring anyone when someone calls her name... even though it basically isn't her name. Anais it is then, might as well considering she doesn't know how long she'll be in this body. Or even if she can. ( ~~Mugi will now be switched to the name Anais, however it is still Mugi.~~ )

A hand brushed over her own, by instinct she quickly hugged her hand to her chest. Meeting the eyes of her supposed mother, she could see the hurt reflect her green eyes, guilt hit her like the same truck that hit her. _Shit shit shit_ , Anais went to grab her hand again when her mother spoke up, "I suppose I don't blame you for reacting like that. It must be horrible to feel like you don't know us," _I **don't** know you, lady_. "But I'm positive one day you'll remember us," A smile tugged on the woman's lips, leaning into her husband as he too smiled. Anais gave an unsure smile in response, _yeah that's unlikely_ , but she couldn't just say that now could she?

Arriving at the large estate, the three of them stepped out of the limo only to be greeted with the lined up servants. "Welcome home, Lady Anais." They spoke in unison, women and men alike. It was sort of creepy in a way. Before she could even utter a greeting in reply, a body flashed her direction, one she quickly swerved to avoid by instinct. The body stumbled, catching their foot and blinking owlishly... the girl looked similar to Anais, except her pink was more rosy colored and her eyes were green - like her mother's. "Eh?" She tried again to hug Anais but that only resulted in Anais swiftly moving to the side, avoiding her arms.

>:0

She leapt forward, trying to encase the pinkette in a bear hug but once again her hug was evaded. "Gimme," Evade, "My," Evade, "HUG," The rosy colored female leap forward once more. This time she was able to capture Anais, she grinned with light sweat slick on her forehead, "Aha! Gotcha - WHAT." Anais managed to slip out from her hold, but before she could even persist in another hug her father grabbed her firmly by the shoulder. "Anais, this is your sister, Amelia," His gaze looked down at the other twin with a hint of warning, "Amelia, take it easy on your sister she's recovering."

"Whaaa - so she really does have Amnesia?" Amelia chided, lips falling into a small gape, "Yes so we expect you to not come off so strongly." Her mother buts in, frowning slightly yet with a gentle and kind look in her eyes. "Okay, I guess I can do that." Amelia pouts softly before grabbing Anais by the wrist, "I should show her to her room, she's probably tired." Anais didn't focus much on their words, eyes locked with their connected skin. She really didn't like when people touched her...

Before long, Amelia was leading her off towards her room with a skip in her step. As soon as they neared her room, and finally away from the eyes of any servants or their parents, the air changed. _What's this? Something's off_ , Anais thought to herself skeptically as her gaze looked down at the hand which clenched down tighter on her wrist. Anais almost grimaced, keyword: almost, "This is your room," Amelia let go of her wrist, opening said door with a broad and kind smile. Yet there was still something off about her... something smelled fake. Not wanting to think much of it, Anais began to brush passed her.

Not even half-way through the door and she could see from her peripheral vision that Amelia's expression twists into something more akin to pure [disgust](https://pa1.narvii.com/6589/3f0a251a1ecaa28db89b62468355fdb706f28658_hq.gif). "Fucking loser," Pausing, and most undeniably confused, Anais looked the direction of Amelia who bore the same expression. Amelia's hand rests on Anais' shoulder tightly, her smirk present while she scoffed, "You should have fucking died, why'd you have to wake up?" She pushed herself in front of Anais, causing the pinkette to nearly stumble back. "Did you want to experience going through hell again? Or do you enjoy having your life shitted on like that?" Her words weren't making sense. Do they perhaps have a bad relationship? She was being so clingy and nice earlier...

Well, to be honest she was sort of already used to this sort of treatment back in her old body. "Can't believe I have to start going to school with a loser like you again. What? Cat got your tongue? [Say something](https://pa1.narvii.com/6554/8d118d0fd66e349994a0b273c6c31539c4ca6340_hq.gif)." Her grip tightened, nails digging into her shoulder. Still, being used to something and getting annoyed by something are two different things. Anais smacked her hand away, and with a smile replied with, "Ah, sorry. This might be due to my loss of memory, but I don't like the treatment you're giving me."

Venom laced her mousse, thick with annoyance, Amelia rubbed her hand and remained smirking, almost taunting Anais. "Hm, judging by your reaction I assume you actually did loose your memories. There's no way you'd actually fight back against me if you didn't." Amelia seems unperturbed by Anais' new attitude, **ssk** , she's now really close to her face. "But just how long do you think you can keep up being so fucking cocky?" Amelia snickers, "I can clearly remember you, crying for help from me while on your knees in front of me." By long then the smile Anais had early dropped down to a distasteful frown. _This is a totally boring and unrelated story to me, but_ -

An irk mark throbbed on her temple, lips twitching into a small pissed off grin. _I kind of want to punch the fuck outta this gal's face, just this once_. "You little shit," Anais began with an insatiable appetite to put this girl in her place. However before she could even raise an arm, a voice called out from behind them, "Vasiliev Amelia." Both their heads turned the direction of the bestacled male, there was someone else? Anais was still frowning. "Eh?" Ameilia's tone of voice switched to that of the one earlier, innocent and perky. "Ootori Kyoya? I told you to wait for me in my room."

Huh?... Amelia moved over to the waiting ravenette, but their words blurred as realization hit Anais. Wait. Kyoya seemed to have felt the stare, glancing over Amelia's shoulder and locking eyes with Anais. No fucking way. Why are **you** here, Ootori Kyoya? 

**Author's Note:**

> Ebenka - Meaning "Baby" in Russian.


End file.
